


Anthropocene

by r3voluti0ns



Series: Habits [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Existentialism, M/M, gay shit, pride 2018, why won’t I let them be happy, wrote this for pride
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 05:44:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14909465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/r3voluti0ns/pseuds/r3voluti0ns
Summary: Happy Pride! A mini one shot written based on Habits.





	Anthropocene

**Author's Note:**

> This is really short but I wanted to do something for pride <3

“Do you think this is it?”  
John couldn’t bare to take his eyes off of the stars to look Lafayette in the eyes when he asked. 

“What?”

“Like, we can do our best to survive, but at the end of the day, we’re just kids. We can’t just stay huddled in this camp waiting for all of this to pass,” Lafayette hated that John was right, that they would never get to watch movies or have a first date or fall cuddle in a bed rather than a bunker. It wasn’t fair.

“Love, if I could see the future, we’d have already gotten out of here and started our lives as post-apocalyptic gang leaders.” Laf quipped, allowing John to laugh enough to feel just a little bit better. 

“If we do end up keeling over here, I’d be satisfied if we died together.”  
There was a sort of morbid beauty in John’s words that seemed to fit their situation perfectly. 

“Besides, this is the most stars there’s been in New York since the invention of the streetlight.”  
Then, it was Lafayette’s turn to laugh.


End file.
